


Uh uh uh! The Dinoshoe Dilemma

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Art, Card Games, Chocolate, Comedy, Contests, Dinosaurs, Drawing, First Day of School, First Meetings, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Japanese Culture, Kid Fic, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, School, Shoes, Short & Sweet, Teeth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Why’s You Show Duel School’s new kid not wearing any shoes?
Kudos: 2





	Uh uh uh! The Dinoshoe Dilemma

Uh uh uh! The Dinoshoe Dilemma

Author’s Note: Set prior to the start of the series. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Summary:

Why’s You Show Duel School’s new kid not wearing any shoes?

* * *

_Shoeless._

That was Yuzu’s thought as she went to greet the new student who’d enrolled in her father’s preparatory Duel school, You Show School.

The round-bellied boy wearing unevenly buttoned orange shorts pulled up too high above his waist by plastic toy clips appeared pumped to start his first day. His parents must have bounced him in on their shoulders when they dropped him off, because his perfectly white socks were unmarred by filth one would expect had the child been frolicking sans footgear.

Futoshi made a clicking sound through the fresh gap along his gums, a gap he happily pointed to while explaining his baby tooth came loose and he’d thrown it on the ground in hopes its replacement would grow in straight.

 _Don’t jiggle it,_ mama said, but Futoshi’s tooth lost that battle to a bar of chocolate.

Ayu, the sole learner besides herself and Yuya, remarked how funny it was Futoshi got to walk around in only his socks.

“Where are your shoes? Didja forget them at home?”

Whatever his reasons, Yuzu needed to find him some protection for his feet. Sandals, in a pinch.

He uh uh uh’d, taking out a cardboard box. Inside? The most adorable Velcro shoozies with rubber toes resembling dinosaur feet.

“I keep my shoes here!”

For the tell portion of his show and tell, Futoshi told his friends he won the kicks from a drawing contest. His winning doodle, a stegosaurus palling it up with a t-rex, was sketched directly onto the shoebox.

Since he didn’t want his prize scuffed, he hadn’t worn them yet.

“If you don’t put them on, your feet are going to be cold,” Yuzu advised.

Goose pickles.

“I’m getting the shivers!”


End file.
